horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
We Are the World 25 for Haiti
We Are the World 25 for Haiti is a 2010 charity single. A remix of the 1985 charity single We Are the World by USA for Africa, it was released by the supergroup Artists for Haiti to raise funds for the victims of the Haitian earthquake. Lyrics There comes a time when we heed a certain call Bieber When the world must come together as one Scherzinger & Jennifer Hudson There are people dying Hudson And its time to lend a hand to life the greatest gift of all Nettles We cant go on pretending day by day Groban That someone, somehow will soon make a change Bennet We are all a part of gods great big family and the truth, you know love is all we need J Blige Chorus We are the world we are the children Jackson We are the ones who make a brighter day so lets start giving Jackson and Janet Jackson There's a choice were making were saving our own lives Its true well make a better day just you and me Streisand Send them your heart so they'll know that someone cares Cyrus So their cries for help will not be in vain Iglesias We cant let them suffer no we cannot turn away Scherzinger Right now they need a helping hand Foxx Nou se mond la we are the Children Jean We are the ones who make a brighter day so lets start giving Levine There's a choice were making were saving our own lives Pink Its true well make a better day just you and me Winans When you're down and out there seems no hope at all Jackson But if you just believe there's no way we can fall Usher Well, well, well, well, let us realize that a change can only come Dion When we stand together as one Fergie Chorus We are the world we are the children We are the ones who make a brighter day so lets start giving All Got to start giving Jonas Theres a choice were making were saving our own lives All Its true well make a better day just you and me Braxton We are the world we are the children Mary Its for the children Bennet We are the ones who make a brighter day Slade So lets start giving Braxton Theres a choice were making were saving our own lives Its true well make a better day just you and me Wayne Chorus We are the world we are the children We are the ones who make a brighter day so lets start giving All Theres a choice were making were saving our own lives Its true we make a better day just you and meAkon We are the world we are the children We are the ones who make a brighter day so lets start giving T-Pain Choice were making, saving our own lives Its true well make a better day just you and me Foxx imitating Ray Charles - LL Cool J, Will-I-Am, Snoop Dogg, Busta Rhymes, Swizz Beatz We all need somebody that we can lean on When you wake up look around and see that your dreams gone When the earth quakes well help you make it through the storm When the floor breaks a magic carpet to stand on We are the World united by love so strong When the radio isnt on you can hear the songs A guided light on the dark road your walking on A sign post to find the dreams you thought was gone Someone to help you move the obstacles you stumbled on Someone to help you rebuild after the rubbles gone We are the World connected by a common bond Love the whole planet sing it along - All Everyday citizens, everybody pitching inWest Nou se mond la Nou se timoun yo - Children & Wyclef Jean You and I. You and I Will-I-Am Uh, 12 days no water, Whats your will to live? West We amplified the love we watching multiply Will-I-Am Feeling like the Worlds end. We can make the World win West Like Katrina, Africa, Indonesia And now Haiti needs us, the need us, they need us Will-I-Am - All Jean Haiti, Haiti, Ha, Ha, ha, ha, ha Haiti, Haiti, Ha, Ha, ha, ha, ha Haiti, Haiti, Ha, Ha, ha, ha, ha Why It Sucks #The artists butcher a classic song. #The heavy use of autotune, especially for T-Pain, Lil Wayne and Akon #The unnecessary rap which just sounds corny and uneeded #The song is way too long at 6 or 8 minutes, while the original version is at 3 minutes and 25 seconds. Redeeming Qualites #At least the song was recorded for a good cause. #As in the original, Michael Jackson provides the best part of the song. #Janet Jackson and Adam Levine sound fine on the song. Kanye and Will.I.Am's small portions don't sound bad as well. Music Video We Are The World 25 For Haiti - Official Video-0 Category:2010s Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Charity Singles Category:Horrible Remixes of Good Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs that are way too long Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:World Anthems Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Bad Songs From Horrible Singers Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Justin Bieber Songs Category:Nicole Scherzinger songs Category:Jennifer Hudson Songs Category:Jennifer Nettles Songs Category:Tony Bennet Songs Category:Josh Groban Songs Category:Mary J Blige Songs Category:Michael Jackson Songs Category:Janet Jackson Songs Category:Barbra Streisand Songs Category:Miley Cyrus Songs Category:Enrique Iglesias Songs Category:Jamie Foxx Songs Category:Wyclef Jean Songs Category:Adam Levine Songs Category:Pink Songs Category:BeBe Winans Songs Category:Usher Songs Category:Celine Dion Songs Category:Fergie Songs Category:Nick Jonas Songs Category:Toni Braxton Songs Category:Lil Wayne Songs Category:Akon Songs Category:LL Cool J Songs Category:Will.i.am Songs Category:Snoop Dogg Songs Category:Busta Rhymes Songs Category:Swizz Beats Songs Category:T-Pain Songs Category:2010s Category:2010